


We Have Each Other

by jacquelee



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Gen, community: universe_the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ivanova is settling in on Minbar, her and Delenn's relationship deepens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [universe_the](http://universe-the.livejournal.com) challenge.

The first few months on Minbar had been surprisingly easy and quiet. Even the beds started to feel comfortable. Delenn, being who she was, had offered to ship a bed from Earth for her, but she figured, being Anla'Shok Na, she should at least try to honor some Minbari traditions. Like sleeping upright. 

Her overall mood had definitely improved since she came to Minbar, even a few sleepless nights adapting to the new bed couldn’t change that. Since she had first put on that uniform and with it the title and responsibilities of Ranger One, the sense of uselessness, the feeling of worthlessness had stopped. 

For the first time in years she felt like she had a home again, a place where she belonged. Delenn was a big part of that, of course. She always made sure that Susan wouldn’t feel left out of anything, even though she still, after twenty years, hadn’t learned the Minbari language as good as she could have – something she definitely intended to change as quickly as possible. In all the training sessions the rangers spoke English, Minbari and Humans and other species alike, and when she had private consultations, she had an interpreter at her side, or sometimes even Delenn herself. When she had time that was. 

Susan noticed that Delenn tried to busy herself as much as possible with the Alliance and general Minbari state affairs. But she always found time to watch the sun going up in the morning. Susan knew how private these moments were for her, so she never asked if she could join her, but always waited in the dining room with breakfast. This was a ritual she soon began to truly appreciate. 

It was always quiet at first, which she very much approved of, since she had never been a morning person. But then, after she had had her first coffee and some of the eggs and bacon the Rangers always seemed to miraculously produce from somewhere, they exchanged information and sometimes even some gossip. And when there was nothing urgent to talk about any more, they would just sit quietly and enjoy each others company. 

One day, Susan had slept in and was a bit too late for breakfast. As she was hurrying from her quarters to the dining room, she didn’t pay much attention where she was going, still trying to fasten her uniform correctly and she bumped into Delenn. Looking up and apologizing, she realized that the other woman had been crying.

Neither of them said anything, they just stood there, silently, looking each other in the eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.


End file.
